miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koniara 2.0/Break Dancers
Nowy Pa Alya! Widzimy się na treningu - krzyknęłam i pobiegłam w stronę swojego domu. Tam szybko się przebrałam w workowate spodnie, krótki, czerwony T-shirt w czarne kropki i czarwone trampki. Spakowałam się w swoją torbę i ruszyła w stronę klubu, gdzie wraz ze moimi przyjaciółmi tańczyłam w stylu break-dance. Jako moje alter-ego Biedra byłam bardzo znaną tańcerką. Wraz ze moją grupą wygrałam stanowe mistrzostwa. Bardzo lubiłam tutaj przychodzić, ponieważ tutaj mogłam spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. - Hej Nat - przywitałam się z zespołowym stylistą. - Mógłbyś mi zrobić taką maskę jak zazwyczaj? - Spoko Biedra, czy jak wolisz Marinette. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Nat, wiesz że nie lubię mojego imienia. - odparłam również z uśmiechem. Później przywitałam się z resztą pięcio-osobowego zespołu wsród, którego znajdowali się jeszcze Nino, Alya i Lauren (siostra Adriena). ~Adrien~ Potajemnie wymknąłem się z rezydencji mojego ojca. Mam już dość tego ciągłego nadzoru. Dlaczego ojciec pozwala mojej siostrze bliźniaczce Lauren robić to co chce , a mi nie. Przeczytałem gdzieś w internecie o sławnej grupie tańcerzy break-dancu, którzy poszukują nowego członka zespołu. Postanowiłem się tam wybrać i na początku zaopatrzyłem się w rzeczy do tego rodzju tańca. Przesłuchanie rozpoczynało się o 16 czyli miałem tylko 5 minut, aby tam dojść. Ale szybko tam dotarłem. - Hej młody - powiedział Nino - Ty na przesłuchanie? - Tak - odpowiedziałem. - Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał Chłopak - Adrien - odparłem. - Czyli jesteś bratem Lauren. - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Tak to ja. odpowiedziałem. - Idź i się rozgrzej przed przesłuchaniem - Biedra choć tutaj. - O co chodzi Nino? - zapytała dziewczyna o granatowych włosach. - Ten chłopak przyszedł na przesłuchanie - odparł mój nowy znajomy. - Aha. Młody choć za mną... CND Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało... ~Marinette~ Jak Nat skończył malować mi maskę, zobaczyłam, że Nino rozmawia z blond włosym chłopakiem. Wyglądał tak jak Lauren. To chyba jej brat bliźniak, o którym nam wspominała. Ubrany był w zielony podkoszulek i czarne spodnie 3/4. Nagle Nino zawołał mnie: Biedra choć tutaj! - Już idę - powiedziałam. - O co chodzi Nino? - Ten chłopak przyszedł na przesłuchanie - powiedział nasz zespolowy DJ. - Aha. Młody choć tutaj - powiedziałam. Chłopak potulnie jak baranek poszedł za mną do sali gdzie odbywały się przesłuchania. - No dobra. Jak się nazywasz? - zapytałam. - Adrien - powiedział. -Dobrze Adrien. Zanim rozpoczniemy twoje przesłuchanie wyjaśnimy kilka spraw. Po pierwsze ja jestem liderką i masz się mnie słuchać, dopóki się będziesz uczył. Po drugie podczas przesłuchania oceniam jakość i wykonanie sztuczek. Możesz zaczynać. ~Adrien~ Ta dziewczyna jest niesamowita. Taka pewna siebie i zadziorna. Po zakończeniu swojego monologu rozgrzałem się i zacząłem wykonywać takie triki jak: Backspin, Handspin, Windmill. Na koniec podskoczyłem i zrobiłem salto w tył. ~Marinette~ Spodziewałam się, że ten Adrien będzie słaby a tu proszę robi shoulder spin'a. Byłam pod wrażeniem. A na dodatek zrobił salto w tym co potrafię tylko ja w naszej grupie. - Nieźle Adrien. Witamy w zespole> - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Co na prawdę się dostałem? - zapytał. - No tak. - odparłam. - Choć zapoznasz się z resztą zespołu. Poszedł za mną do sali gdzie pozostali ćwiczyli. - Hej. - powiedziałam. Chcę abyście poznali nowego członka Adriena. Jak to powiedziałam wszyscy zaczęli go klepać po plecach. - No dobrze już wystarczy. - powiedziałam. - W tym miesiącu musimy się przyłorzyć, bo 20 czerwca są zawody krajowe, ale przed tym są eliminacje stanowe. Musimy je wygrać, bo tylko najlepsi się dostaną. Czyli zamiast 4 razy w tygodnie będziemy ćwiczyć 5 razy. Czyli w dni szkolne. Czy są jeszcze jakieś pytania? Jeśli nie to choćcie musimy opracować układ. ' ' CND mam nadzieję, że sie spodobało... Około 18 wrzucę następny wpis i parę rysunków z zdjęciami postaci ;-) 'Zmiany ' Następnego dnia w szkole spotkałam się z moim zespołem. Mieliśmy dużo szczęścia bo mogliśmy spotykać się nie tylko na treningach, ale także w szkole. Wraz z Lauren przyszedł jakiś blond włosy chłopak. Dziewczyna pzedstawiła nam go jako Adrien'a. Powiedziała, że jest on jej bratem bliźniakiem. Fakt byli bardzo do siebie podobni tylko mieli inny kolor oczu, ona niebieskie, a on zielone. Przywitaliśmy się, a on od razu zapytał czy jesteśmy członkami grupy "Miraculous". Odpowiedzieliśmy, że tak to my. ~Adrien~ Po powrocie do domu oznajmiłem mojemu ojcu, że nie chcę być już modelem i nie życzę sobie chodzić na dodatkowe zajęcia. Jak się zapytał to odpwiedziałem, po prostu, że się zmieniłem. Następnego dnia wraz z Lauren poszedłem do szkoły. Moja siostra od razu pobiegła do grupki stojącej przy schodach. Wszyscy z nich byli ubrani w stylu takim jak mój zespół. Podszedłem do nich i się przywitałem. - Hej. Jestem Adrien! - Cześć Ziom. - powiedział chłopak w niebieskiej czapce. Nazywam się Nino. To jest Alya, Nathaniel, Marinette. A swoją siostrę już znasz. - Mam jedno pytanie. - zapytałem - Czy jesteście członkami grupy tanecznej pod nazwą "Miraculous". - Tak to my - powiedziała dziewczyna o granatowych włosach. - A wiecie kim jest Biedra? - zapytałem. - To ja - odpowiedziała ta sama dziewczyna co przed chwilą - Nazywam się Marinette, ale mów mi Mari. Biedrą możesz mnie nazywać tylko na treningach. - OK - powiedziałem. ~Parę godzin później~ ~Marinette~ Lekcje minęły szybko. Jutro było zakończenie roku (w moich opowiadaniach rok szkolny kończy się w maju), czyli nauczyciele nam nic nie zadali. Pożegnałam się z paczką krzycząc; Za godzinę widzimy się na treningu. W domu zjadłam obiad i przebrałam się w mój strój do tańca iwybiegłam z domu, w przelocie żegnając się z rodzicami. Kiedy szłam w stronę sali, rozmyślałam o Adrienie. Wpatruje się we mnie jak w ósmy cud świata. Chyba się we mnie zakochał, ale ja nic do niego nie czuję, bo moim chłopakiem jest Nat.. Jutro wrzucę kolejny wpis z serii break dance:-). Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Odkrycie ' Hej! Tak jak obeciałam dzisiaj wstawię nowe opko z serii break-dance. Mam jedną prośbę: jeśli wam się spodobało to piszcie o tym w komach. To bardzo pomaga w kolejnych opowiadaniach!' ' ' ~Gabriel~ Nie rozumiem dlaczego mój syn tak się zachowuje! Był taki cichy i posłuszny, a stał się taki jak jego siostra Lauren, czyli buntowniczy. Poza tym zmienił swój styl ubierania, na taki bardziej break-dance'owy. Jak go nie było ta wszedłem do jego pokoju i zajrzałem do szuflad w biurku. Znałazłem tam zeszyt, który wyglądał mi na pamiętnik. Otworzyłem go na ostatniej zapisanej stronie. '' 22 maja'' '' Wczoraj dołączyłem do grupy break-dance-owej "Miraculous". Wśród jej członków czuję się jak w domu. '' '' '' '' Muszę namierzyć tę grupę i zmusić chłopaka, aby wrócił do modelingu - pomyślałem.'' Hej. Wracam do was z nowym wpisem. Zapraszam! Ten rozdział dedykuję Malinka914 i Roo75, oraz thepowerofadrianette. ''' ~Adrien~ Właśnie wróciłem z treningu. Dziesiaj po raz pierwszy ćwiczyliśmy układ. Ja i Marinette jesteśmy głównymi tańcerzami. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że mogę tańczyć z moją ukochaną. Jednak ona chyba nic do mnie nie czuje :-( . Ale mimo to będę walczył o jej serce. W takim zamyśleniu dotarłem do domu i wszedłem do mojego pokoju. Tam zauważyłem mojego ojca, który grzebał w moich rzeczach. - Co Ty robisz?! - krzyknąłem. - Czytałem Twój pamiętnik - powiedział ze stoickim spokojem - Kiedy chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że wraz z Twoją siostrą chodzicie do klubu break dance'owego. - Nie chciałem Ci o tym mówić, bo wiedziałem, że będziesz temu przeciwny i zabronisz mi tam chodzić. - odparłem. - Właśnie tak. Ty i Twoja siostra macie zakaz chodzenia tam. - powiedział - Nie możesz nam tego zabronić bo jesteśmy już pełnoletni. - odpowiedziałem - I przestań mówić na Lauren nie po imieniu. To w końcu Twoja córka. - Może i tak, ale gdzie będziecie mieszkać, skoro u mnie nie macie czego szukać - krzyknął - Macie spakować swoje rzeczy i do wieczora się stąd wynieść. - Zrobimy tak jak chcesz, ale to będzie Twój ostatni rozkaz w stosunku do mnie i do Lauren - powiedziałem - A teraz wyjdź muszę spakować moje rzeczy. Jak mój ojciec wyszedł szybko wziąłem moją torbę i spakowałem do niej moje ubrania, mój pamiętnik, aparat i album ze zdjęciami całej rodziny i inne rzeczy. Szybko przekazałem Lauren treść rozmowy, mojej i ojca. Nie wydawała się smutna z powodu tego, iż mamy opuścić nasz dom. Wręcz przeciwnie była szczęśliwa. Kiey się zapytałem, gdzie się podziejemy powiedziała, że nasza paczka, ma zamiar zamieszkać razem. '''Jak myślicie co się stanie dalej i jakie macie pomysły na dalszy ciąg? Piszcie w komentarzach. Nowe życie ~Dwa dni później~ Marinette Wraz z Alyą znalazłam siedmio-pokojowe mieszkanie w centrum Paryża. Od dawna ja i moja paczka chcieliśmy zamieszkać razem i wrzeszcie się to udało. Nasze wymogi spełniło mieszkanie należące do starszej pani. Odsprzedała na je za bardzo niską cenę, bo 13 tys euro. Mieszkanie było niedawno po remoncie i w każdym znajdowało się łóżko, biurko i szafa. Czyli zostało nam tylko spakować swoje rzeczy i się tam przenieść. Pozostawała tylko zgada rodziców, ale oni przystali na to bez większych przeszkód. Hej! - powiedziałam wchodząc do mieszkania. - Cześć Mari! - krzyknęła Alya przytulając mnie. - Chodź wybrać sobie pokój. Ustaliliśmy, że chłopcy biorąpokoje po lewej, a my po prawej. - Ok - powiedziałam i skierowałam się w stronę najbliższych drzwi. Jak weszłam to zobaczyłam jasny przestronny pokój. - Biorę ten. - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. i położyłam moją walizkę na łóżku. ' Na razie tyle... Następny rozdział po 18. ' Zdrada i miłość Jak się rozpakowałam to poszłam do pokoju Natahniela aby z nim porozmawiać. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi zobaczyłam mojego chłopaka obściskującego się z Lauren. - Czy wam nie przeszkadzam - powiedziałam z uśmiexhem na twarzy. Jak to usłyszeli momentalnie od siebie odskoczyli. - Mari przepraszam, za to - powiedział skruszony Nat. - Ależ nic się nie stało - odparłam z uśmiechem - Coś przeczuwałam, że waszą dwójkę coś łączy. Nat mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, ale zrywam z tobą. Teraz możecie być parą. ~Adrien~ Moja siostra opowiedziała mi właśnie o tym, co się stało. Bardzo się ucieszyłem, bo wreszcie nie miałem rywala do serca Mari. Ale sprawy sercowe zostawię na później bo za kilka dni mistrzostwa i ćwiczymy jak najwięcej. ~Cztery dni później~ Marinette Jutro mistrzostwa kraju. Bardzo się stresuję, bo moja grupa nigdy nie brała udziału w zawodach na tak wysokim pozomie. Postanowiliśmy zrobić dzisiaj sobie dzień wolny i urządzić seans filmowy w naszym mieszkaniu. O 16 nadawali ciekawy film, więc zgodnie ustaliliśmy, że go obejrzymy. Nsze dwie pary usiadły koło siebie, aja zostałam zmuszona, aby usiąśc koło Adriena. Odkąd zerwałam z Natem, zaczęłam coś czuć do Adriena, ale tego nie okazuję. W pewnym momencie zasnęłam na jego ramieniu.... Jeśli macie jakieś teorie na temat mojego opka piszcie je w komach. Do jutra ;-) Zwycięstwo? Adrien Podczas oglądania filmu zorientowałem się, że Mari zasnęła na moim ramieniu. Po cichu wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do jej sypialni. Położyłem ją na łóżku i delikatnie pocałowałem w czoło. Kiedy wychodziłem, zauwazyłem na jej twarzy delikanty uśmiech. , ~Marinette~ Następnego dnia wstałam bardzo późno. Szybko się ubrałam i wyszłam zjeść śniadanie. Po chwili zorientowałam się, ze mam tylko godzinę na dojazd na stadion w mięście. Szybko poszłam spakować torbę i się ubrać. Potem zawołałam resztę zespołu i zapytałam czy każdy ma swoje: picie, coś do przegryzienia, buty na zmianę i podkład do tańca. ~Pół godziny później~ Na stadion dotarliśmy na ostatnią chwilę. Było tam około 20 zespołów. Rozstałam się ze swoją ekipą i poszłam nas zarejestrować. Przy recepcji zauważyłam dobrze mi znaną parkę: Lilę i Chloe. - No siem Chloe. Trochę czasu minęło. Co wy tu robiecie? - powiedziałam. - No, no, no. Kto to. Ach już wiem nasza Marinette. Chcę wygrać ten konkurs. - powiedziała z aroganckim uśmiechem. - Ale nasza ojczyzna dzieli się na 15 stanów, i z każdego wyszła jedna drużyna. A z naszego stanu to ja i moja ekipa jesteśmy najlepsi. - A od czego ma się pieniądze. Mój ojciec wykupił mi miejsce w tym konkursie. - Mogłam się tego domyślić. - powiedziałam i odeszłam. ~Chloe~ - Musimy wygrać za wszelką cenę - powiedziałam do Lili. - Co planujesz zrobić? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Muszę ukraść im podklad. Jak nie będą mieli muzyki to ich zdyskwalifikują. - odparłam. ~Adrien~ Kiedy szedłem do łazienki, to podsłuchałem rozmowę Chloe i Lily. Wyciągnąłem moją komórkę i ją nagrałem. Nie mogłem dopuścić. ~Marinette~ Zaraz miał być nasz występ, a ja nie mogłam znaleźć muzyki. Na szczęście Nino, miał zapasową płytę z podkładem. Na razie tyle. Do popołudnia! Hej. Jak obiecałam dzisiejszy wpis będzie bardzo długi. Zapraszam do czytania:-) ~Marinette~ Szybko wzięłam muzykę i zaniosłam ją sędziom. Oni włożyli ją do odtwarzacza i dali nam minutę na ustawienie się. Swiatło zgasło i jak rozpoczeła się muzyka to my zaczęliśmy tanczyć. Jeszcze przed mistrzostwami uzgodniliśmy, że tanczymy w parach i w takim szyku się ustawiliśmy: Nino z Alyą, Nathaniel z Lauren, a ja z Adrienem. Na początku ozskoczylam od chłopaka robiąc salto w tył. Zaraz potem zrobiłam backskin'a, swipes'a, windmill'a, oraz inne figury. Na zakonczenie zrobiłam potrójne salto w przód. Na to na widowni, która była dosyć liczna, rozległy się pomruki zdziwienia i uznania. Lądując niechcący się potknęłam i wylądowałam na Adrienie, który nas na szczęście utrzymał. Chwilę, później otrzymalismy gromkie brawa, jakich inne drużyny nie dostały. Całą drużyną ukłoniliśmy się i zeszliśmy ze sceny. Byliśmy ostatnią drużyną, więc spiker ogłosił, że po 30 minutowej przerwie będą wyniki. W szatni natknęłam się na Chloe i Lilę. - Gratuluję nie udanego występu - powiedziała chcąc mnie zdenerwować Chloe. - Tobie także gratuluję - odparłam - Założe się, że nie uwiesz zrobić salta w tył. - Na prawdę? - zapytała - Zaraz się przekonamy! - powiedziała i poskcoczyła do góry, ale nie zrobiła obrotu i wylądowała na stercie świeci ( tylko skąd sie ona tam wzięła ?) ~Pół godziny później~ Pora na ogłoszenie wyników - powiedział skiper. - Zwycięscą mistrzostw kraju jest grupa "Miraculous"! Jak to usłyszałam zaczęłam skakać z radości. Nagle Adrien przyciągnął, mnie do siebie i pocałował. Jak skończył to powiedział "Kocham Cię". A ja odpowiedziałam " Ja ciebie też". Zaraz potem poszliśmy odebrać nagrodę, którą był bon o wartości 30 tys Euro, oraz puchar. Mam pytanie. Czy mam jeszcze pisać o tańcu break-dance. Bo mialam pomysł na mistrzostwa świata, ale chcę poznać wasze zdanie. Piszcie w komach. Pozdrawiam wszystkich moich czytelników, a ten rozdzial dedykuję Kicia200, Malinka914, thepowerofadrianette i Olfik21. A tu link do piosen ki do ktorej tanczyli bohaterowie opowiadania. Narahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31crA53Dgu0 Narodziny ~Trzy lata później~ Krótki opis wydarzeń: Rok po wygraniu mistrzostw krajowym Mari wyszła za mąż za Adriena. Parę miesięcy później, urodziła dwójkę dzieci: bliźnieta (ja i to moje upodobanie do bliźniąt :-) ) Annie i Angelo. Sorry, że tak krótko, ale jestem potfornie zmęczona. Obiecuję, ze jutro będzie dłuższy rozdział. Jakie macie teorie na ciąg dalszy? Piszcie w komach :-) ' Hej! Wracam z nowym wpisem! Zapraszam!' ' '~Marinette~ Każda chwila spędzona z moimi dziećmi to niesamowite przeżycie. Mają już dwa lata oraz własne charaktery. Annie umie już mówić, a Angelo jeszcze nie. Ale na razie dość o nich, bo od Alyi i Nina dostałam wiadomość, że nasz zespół (oni nadal razem ćwiczą, tylko, że przyprowadzają ze sobą swoje dzieci! A i Alya i Nino mają syna Kall, a Nat i Lauren dwie córki Nadię i Angelikę) został zaproszony na mistrzostwa świata w breakdance'sie organizowane w USA w sierpniu. Ale, żeby się tam dostać trzeba było wygrać eliminacje kontynentalne w Polsce (xd) . A z 20 krajów Europy mogło się dostać tylko 3. Także czeka na nas ciężka praca. ' Także sorki za krótki rozdział, ale muszę napisać notatkę z muzyki, wieć na razie tyle. Piszcie swoje teorie w komach.' Eliminacje ' Hej. To znowu ja. Nie będę opisywała treningów zespołu tylko od razu przejdę do eliminacji! Zapraszam!' ' ' ' ' ~Marinette~ Eliminacje do mistrzostw świata już za tydzień. Jutro wylatujemy do Warszawy. Cały dzień wraz z Adrienem lataliśmy po domu i szukaliśmy wszystkiego co moglo się przydać, czyli ubrań, zabawek dla Annie i Angela, i jedzenia na drogę. ~Następnego dnia~ Dzisiaj wstaliśmy bardzo wcześnie, bo o 3 nad ranem. O 7 rano mieliśmy samolot do Warszawy więc trzeba się było zbierać. Szybko się ubraliśmy w stroje, które zaprojektowałam dla naszego zespołu. Moje dzieci od razu się obudziły i zaczęły się szeroko uśmiechać, kiedy nas zobaczyły. Na razie tyle! Papa Hej! Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność, ale szkoła poprawa ocen i te sprawy. Obiecuję, że od dzisiaj będę codziennie wrzucać wpisy. Nie będę opisywała mistrostw świata w break-dancie, tylko przejdę do przygód dzieci bohaterów z poprzedniego opka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania